


Macabre Dinner (Hisoka x Machi)

by Karimei



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Dinner, F/M, Fights, Food, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Insanity, Insults, Kidnapping, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Rage, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karimei/pseuds/Karimei
Summary: Hisoka grew tired from abstaining himself from taking Machi and keeping her all for himself, so he won't hide anymore.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Macabre Dinner (Hisoka x Machi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Machi22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machi22/gifts).



> WARNING:  
> -Kidnapping  
> -Slight Abuse

Last night didn't go too nicely for Hisoka. He got quite irritated when Machi ignored his invitation of having dinner with her, but he found it interesting how she avoided his question by simply leaving the room instead of just straightly refusing him like she usually does.

Machi has blessed beauty. Her porcelain-like skin matching perfectly with her pink and shiny hair. The way her delicate hands feel when they are being touched.

A unique and extraordinary woman of her word, that's what she is. Boys aren't the only ones that fall for her, but even girls as well.

She is an independent but loyal individual who demonstrates deep respect and honor to her leader, one of the few and rare characteristics that Hisoka shows considerable appreciation for.

He knows that behind Machi's bitter persona there is a soft girl with a warm heart covered in a shelf of toughness and arrogance. He dreams of at least having the possibility of spending time with her if not being her romantic partner.

The worst thing is, everyone knows that whenever Hisoka is determined to gain something he always ends up accomplishing that goal, making it almost impossible to escape from his traps.

Little did Machi know, she was on Hisoka's list of the things he wanted the most on this planet.

The jester carefully developed a plan on catching her, calculating and predicting every single and small detail that could go wrong, for him to be able to make the perfect trap without any chance or ways of escaping.

He silently watched Machi from the bushes waiting for the perfect moment. He slowly got excited at the thought of unexpectedly catching her by surprise and then forcing her small body into his grip.

The pink-haired woman took a break from walking down the lonely streets and took a seat on a nearby bench to slightly regain her energy.

In Hisoka's advantage, she was tired and unstable at this moment, a perfect moment to unleash his wild plan on her.

But it shouldn't be this easy to capture someone as sharp as Machi. 

Even though she wasn't in the best condition, she was still aware of the surroundings and the danger of the world.

It amused him how pitiful she looked, but he tried to keep his craving to himself, for now, so he can later reveal the.

He used his Bungee Gum to catch her and trap her by wrapping his powerful gum power around her helpless body.

"You moron!" She snapped at him and struggled against the Bungee Gum. Not even someone with brute strength as she was able to get rid of Hisoka's gum ability.

Panic and anger began to accumulate inside her, making her scuffle and putting even more effort in the attempt of getting free.

After two hours of agony and torment, she stopped squirming, but she still hasn't completely given up yet. She was trying to save up more of her power to try to find a way out later.

Hisoka firmly tied her to a chair and prepared delicious food for both of them.

The atmosphere was so tensed up, yet it was like nothing compared to what Hisoka was used to. He gently caressed her fluffy hair while keeping his hand on her waist.

"You look captivating, do you know that?" He seductively whispers in the girl's ear.

"Shut the fuck up!" She shouted with all the air she had left in her lungs, but it all ended up as a whimper. She began sobbing while desperately trying to squirm from the rock-solid ties.

"My dear, there is no need to consume your strength on that." He replied followed by grabbing the fork, sticking it in the spaghetti, and then feeding it to her.

He continued giving her the food from the plate until it was all emptied and nothing left. He was satisfied with the results and glanced over at her cute sparkly eyes.

"You're so adorable, darling. Too bad you failed to defend yourself from me." Hearing this angered Machi so much. She never felt more angered and vulnerable in her life until now. She wanted to kill him right now and right there.

"It's not over yet, don't think you've won... You fucking prick!" She slammed her head on the table with fury in its most pure form so hard that it entirely broke the wood.

He yanked her by the hair and roughly kissed her. It was a kiss of lust, hatred, and a small amount of hidden love.

This was just the beginning, as he planned on ruining her life and breaking her in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> For Machi22! I hope you like it ^^


End file.
